


Although it is night

by blablabla123



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blablabla123/pseuds/blablabla123
Summary: Geralt and Yen meet in a bar.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Mention of Geralt & Jaskier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Smoke and chatter greeted him as he stepped through the heavy door. The music was loud and obscure. He liked it. It was fitting for today. Making his way toward the bar he remembered to pull out his phone and turn it off. It had been a long day and he was going to get piss drunk and not be disturbed.  
The bar was nearly empty, most people were sitting crammed around the small tables scattered all over the dimly lit room. Patiently he waited, until the bar-keep found time to tend to him. The small raven-haired woman looked up at him with intensely piercing violet eyes, her head slightly cocked to the side, a faint smile on her red lips. It took an immense amount of self control not to let his mouth drop open. When he didn’t say anything, she raised her eyebrows and began tapping her fingers on the counter expectantly. Struck by her beauty he found himself stammering.  
“I...eh..could you…I mean..” He swallowed embarrassed. He was a grown ass man. And acting like a horny teenager, basically drooling at the sight of her. Get your shit together, Geralt, he thought to himself and straightened his shoulders. Her expression was one of amusement now. Clearing his throat, he put his hands on the black wood, determined.  
“Beer, please.” He eventually managed to say, even though that wasn’t even close to strong enough for the day he’d had.  
“What kind, honey?”  
Honey? Did she pity him? Did he really look that pathetic?  
“Your choice.” He sounded steadier now. She rolled her eyes at him, but went to collect a glass from the shelf behind her and filled it at the tap. It gave him a moment to compose himself, take off his jacket and settle into one of the bar stools. He thanked her, when she placed it in front of him, she gave him a nod and then turned to pour a round of tequilas for a bunch of loud, young students, who had swarmed the bar. His eyes followed her involuntarily, hypnotized. And it wasn’t just her ridiculous beauty. There was something about her. The way she moved, the way she smiled. Her voice, raspy and gentle. The electric, intriguing energy she exuded. Someone bumped into his arm and he noticed that he had been staring, rather shamelessly. Once again he tried to compose himself and turned his attention to the people standing around him. The man who had jostled him was unsteady on his feet, holding onto the counter as to not fall over.  
He reached up an arm, trying to catch Yennefer’s eye. When she didn’t react, he sighed loudly.  
“Hey! You! I need a vodka! Hey! I’ve been waiting FOREVER!” His voice heavy and slurred. Geralt frowned at him.  
Yennefer barely even looked at him, mixing something for another client.  
“Hey! Don’t ignore me like that!” Now she did turn to him.  
“I think you’ve had enough.”  
“What? Are you my Mum now!?”  
“You’re pissed, go home.”  
“Fucking bitch.”  
“Get the fuck out!” She raised her voice only a little.  
When he still didn’t move, Geralt stood, glaring at him.  
“Time to go.” He growled, voice low. The guy looked up at him and was wise enough not to protest. Muttering insults, he staggered toward the exit.  
“We have security for that, you know.” Yennefer commented.  
“I didn’t see any.” He shrugged.  
She waved a hand and smiled at him.  
He relaxed after that. They caught each others eyes from time to time and when they did she smirked. When the bar got emptier, she walked over, presenting him with a shot of tequila, keeping one for herself.  
“I know that’s probably not your style, but..”  
“It’ll do the trick.”  
They clinked glasses and the look she gave him, shot a ray of heat through his body. The sharp tingle on his tongue the alcohol left, calmed him further.  
“So, you’re drinking alone on a Saturday. Are you hiding from your wife?” She asked, resting her elbows in the counter and leaning toward him. He scoffed.  
"From your husband?" “Neither, just a long day at work.”  
“What do you do?” She seemed genuinely interested.  
“I’m a P.I.”  
“Seriously? That’s a real thing that people do? I thought that’s just some movie bullshit.”  
He chuckled a bit at that.  
“Well, it’s a rich people thing.”  
“Catching cheating husbands?”  
“And wives.”  
“Do you like it?”  
He shrugged.  
“It’s all right. do you like working here?”  
“It pays the bills.”  
“It’s a beautiful bar. Especially with you behind the counter.” He grinned awkwardly.  
If any other person had the audacity to say that to her, she’d probably kick them out. But with him, she didn’t mind.  
“Sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me today” He muttered embarassed.  
She chuckled.  
“Don’t worry. I don’t expect much from a guy who was basically drooling over me before.”  
He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and sucked in a breath.  
“Yeah, I just kinda blacked out there for a second.”  
“It’s o.k. I have that effect on people.” Her grin broadened and it made his heart beat quicken.  
“I’m sure you do.”  
“So these arms..” She tried closing her hand around his left bicep.  
“Are you one of those gym fanatics.”  
“I box.”  
“Of course, you do.”  
An older man approached them and ordered a whiskey. While she prepared the drink, Geralt noticed the tattoo on her arm. A naked woman, holding two carafes, water pouring out of them and a bright star right above her head. The pendant on her collar necklace also resembled a star.  
Naturally he asked about it, when she returned to him. Also a perfect excuse to gently trace his fingers above her arm.  
“Do you know anything about Tarot?”  
“No.”  
“I read tarot cards and palms. The star is a powerful symbol for good fortune in tarot. And who doesn’t need some luck in their lives.”  
“So, you’re a clairvoyant, then.” There was a soft smirk on his face, his eyes glistening as he observed her closely. Most people would have a sign of amusement on their face. Or a raised eyebrow at least. He didn’t.  
She turned around and poured a glass of whiskey.  
“Here.” His eyebrows twitched.  
“It’s what you’ve been wanting to drink, isn’t it?”  
“Because I’m an old man, too?”  
“Because my job is to know what people drink.”  
He smirked and took a sip, his eyes never leaving hers. Setting the glass back down he lay his open hand on the counter. She took her bottom lip between her teeth and sucked on it.  
“So, can you read my palm?”  
“Usually I charge 10 € for that.” She said calmly, flashing her teeth at him.  
“Do you tell people what they want to hear?”  
“I tell it how I see it.”  
She took his hand and traced the lines of it with her index finger.  
“Hmm.” squinting she tilted his wrist.  
“How’s it looking? Grim future?”  
“See this line?” her finger trailed the most pronounced line, going across his palm.  
“That’s your life line and this one...”  
She did the same with the one that ran just beneath the first.  
“..Is your heart line.”  
He laughed.  
“So am I going to meet my one true love?”  
She flashed him a devilish grin, but didn’t respond to the question.  
“I see your brothers. Two, right?”  
He nodded.  
“Your father. Adoptive?”  
“Yes.” He sounded a bit unsure now.  
“I don’t see your mother.”  
He swallowed. She searched his face for a sign of discomfort, since there was none, she continued:  
“You are looking for peace.“  
She paused. He became intensely aware of her fingertips brushing over his skin, leaving tingles in their wake.  
“You will find it, soon.”  
Again she batted up her eyelids to find his gaze. Her lips parted slightly.  
“But not the way you’d expect. Keep an open mind and you will be just fine.”  
She added, never breaking the eye contact.  
“Anything about the near future?”  
“Hmmm.” She bent over his palm concentrating.  
“I see a future in which you’re going to have incredible sex with a beautiful bar tender.”  
He laughed again.  
“Oh yeah?” His grin broadened, as she mirrored his expression.  
“Subtle.”  
She shrugged.

Before she could head out to meet Geralt by the door, Vilgerfortz grabbed her arm.  
“Yennefer, hang on a second.”  
“What’s up?”  
“So the register hasn’t been exactly square recently.”  
“Ever considered that could be, because you only allocate one person to shifts that would need at least three people behind the counter?”  
He ignored her comment.  
“Someone’s stealing from me.”  
He tightened his grip on her arm.  
“And I’ll find out, who it is.” There was a threat in his voice that made her toes curl.  
“Well, You are welcome to check the cameras.” She all but hissed at him, trying to free her arm, but his grip was firm.  
“I got my eyes on you, Yennefer.”  
“Let me go.” She said, a little firmer now.  
“Be on time tomorrow.”  
“When have I ever not been?”  
He just raised a brow, but released his hold on her and walked off.  
She sighed annoyed and then hurried toward the giant of a man that she couldn’t wait to kiss.  
“Everything o.k?” He asked as they stepped out the bar.  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you know that guy?”  
“My boss.”  
“Hmm.”

As they waited for a Taxi to pass them, she tucked on his jacket and faced him. He grinned down on her, pulling her to him with his impossibly muscular arms. She shivered as his large hands cupped her cheeks and he dipped his head to kiss her. She met his lips eagerly, as he pressed them onto hers, warm and soft and firm. It was tender and sweet, careful at first. He drew in her scent and it did something to his brain. In that moment, meeting her felt like the best thing to ever happen to him. So he allowed himself to give into the moment for once. She pressed her small frame against his hard body, wanting, needing to feel more of him. He groaned against her, when she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and bit down on it. Their tongues met and it shot a ray of heat through her entire body. She felt him growing hard against her, as she trailed a hand down his chest.  
A noise of protest left his lips when she pulled away, breathing heavily.  
“Patience, big guy. We have all night.”

They spent the ride frantically making out in the back seat. The driver shooting them disapproving looks through the mirror. When they finally pushed through the door of his apartment all caution had vanished and made way for raw desire. Hands, trying to be everywhere at once left trails of goosebumps on their skin. He lift her up with ease and she locked her ankles behind his back, rolling her hips against his erection. He carried her over to the bed, throwing her onto the mattress. She laughed as he hopped on one leg clumsily trying to remove his jeans. She kicked off her pants and began touching herself. The way he looked at her was almost scary. Like a ravenous wild animal about to devour it’s prey. She opened her legs for him as he covered her with his body. He nuzzled his face against her neck, kissing her just below her ear. His hand took over for her, rubbing rhythmic circles around her clit. Arching her back she stretched into his touch. She felt his cock twitch, when she reached down closing her hand around him. Her entire body was on fire, burning for him. He smiled at the whimper that left her lips, when he made no move to enter her. But resumed to draw circles around her, lazily, teasingly.  
“I want to feel you.” She gasped between moans.  
“Now.” The urgency in her voice bordered on desperation. Gritting his teeth he gave in and slowly dipped into her heat. He growled in pleasure. She was so tight and wet around him, A perfect fit. When she had adjusted to him, he began to move. Their gazes met and it felt like an entire universe opened up for them. An explosion of sensation and energy. Their lips crashed together hungrily. She signalled him to turn and now she was on top, grinning down on him. Puffing her chest proudly as she rode him, watching his face closely, his lips parted, his breath ragged and heavy, his eyes blown wide with lust. What a beautiful sight. She bent toward him, kissing him again. His hand was in her hair, on her cheek, then on her mouth. She drew in his thumb and sucked on it, before hushing his moan with another kiss. His fingers found her centre, once more. She stilled the movement of her hips and begged him to fuck her. Which he did deep and hard, until they both shattered into a million pieces.

Later, when their heart rates returned to normal and she got up to pee, he watched her intently.  
“You were right.”  
“Of course I was.”  
To his surprise she didn’t rejoin him beneath the sheets, but started to gather her clothes and dress herself.  
“You’re not going to stay?” He asked, sounding more disappointed than he wanted to.  
“No.” She said simply.  
“It’s like six in the morning.”  
“I’m aware.”  
He said no more then. But before she opened the door, she glanced over her shoulder.  
“You know where to find me.”  
One last wink and she was gone.  
And that was it. There was no turning back now. She had cast a spell over him that he knew he wasn’t going to get rid of anytime soon. And he didn’t mind that.

The bell ringing tore him out from his dreamless sleep. He jolted up and tried reaching for is phone, but was met with the cold floor.  
“Fuck.”  
He heaved himself up and toddled toward the door.  
“What!?” He growled into the speaker.  
“Geralt! It’s me, let me up!” Fuck. He had forgotten about that.  
He pushed the button and left the door open for Jaskier to enter.  
“Why the fuck won’t you answer your phone.” He complained upon finding Geralt struggling to prepare a coffee.  
“Turned it off.”  
“Why would you do that?”  
“Jaskier. You’re too loud.”  
“You’re hungover.”  
Now he turned to him.  
“No shit, Sherlock.”  
“Well, you’re in luck.”  
Jaskier passed him one of the coffees he was holding.  
“Thanks.” He grumbled and sat down at the kitchen table rubbing his temples.  
Jaskier smirked at him amused.  
“I guess running is off the table, then.”  
Geralt just grunted as Jaskier came to sit down across from him.  
“I haven’t seen you like this in years. Where the fuck did you go to end up like that and why wasn’t I invited?”  
“To that bar around the corner. The Djin.”  
Jaskier gasped.  
“Are you fucking kidding me, Geralt!? I’ve been playing there for months in which you haven’t come once to see my gig and then you decide to randomly go on a night that I’m not playing!?”  
Geralt just shrugged.  
“You break my heart, you old sack.”  
“I’m sorry. I just needed to drown my sorrows and that’s what was closest.”  
“Hmm, I’ll think about forgiving you.”  
“How gracious of you.”  
“Who was working? Was it the bitch with the crazy eyes?”  
“You mean Yennefer?” Jaskier couldn’t read the expression on Geralt’s face.  
“Yeah. Do you know what I mean now?”  
“Wait, is she the one you’ve been bitching about all this time?”  
“Yeah, obviously. You met her, so you should know.”  
“I don’t know what you mean.”  
“Hold on...”  
Geralt stared at him for a moment in which Jaskier noticed the traces of red lipstick on his cheek and neck.  
“Did you get laid?” Then after Geralt could literally watch something click in his head.  
“Please tell me you didn’t fuck that witch.”  
Geralt couldn’t hold back the grin as he shrugged.  
Jaskier’s mouth dropped open.  
“Oh my fucking god, Geralt. She has a boyfriend.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah. One that’s just as bitchy as she, by the way.”  
“Stop calling her a bitch.”  
“Are you defending her? Jesus christ, how good could the sex possibly have been?”  
“Shut up Jask.” He watched disgusted as Geralt’s cheeks flushed.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you? If I didn’t know better I’d think she cast a spell on you.”  
Geralt raised an eyebrow.  
“Just don’t ever show up there again, please. I don’t want to lose that gig. It’s a good gig.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Geralt, she cheated on her boyfriend. With you. That’s drama waiting to happen, if you show up there.”  
“maybe she broke up with him. It’s not like she’d tell you.”  
“Well, last time I was there he was still making out with her.”  
“Hmm.. does she do it a lot.”  
“What?”  
“You know.. take home other guys?”  
“I’ve only ever seen her with her boyfriend apart from that she does just fine keeping the men away by being her charming self.”  
“Why do you hate her so much?”  
“Because she is fucking crazy and scary and so rude.”  
“She wasn’t rude to me.”  
“Of course she wasn’t, look at you.”  
Jaskier scoffed as Geralt rolled his eyes.

Geralt didn’t listen to Jaskier. Of course he didn’t.  
It was Tuesday and he was tired, but also eager to see her again.  
The bar was a lot emptier this time around, which he acknowledged with contempt.  
“Hey, Yen.” He greeted her with a broad smile.  
She looked up from the glass she had been polishing and mirrored his expression.  
“Geralt. Tough day again?”  
“Sort of.”  
“Whiskey?”  
“A beer first, please.”  
“Sure thing.”  
He watched her, as she filled the glass for him. Something was different today. There was a shadow on her face. Her eyes avoiding contact with his. She was tired.  
He bit his tongue to hold back the question tingling on it’s tip.  
“You know Jaskier, right?”  
She looked up surprised.  
“You mean the clown who sings here on Thursdays?”  
“Yeah. He’s my best friend.”  
“Huh. I would never have guessed that. You are polar-opposites.”  
“We’re an unlikely pair, I guess.”  
“He hates me.” She said dryly and placed the pint in front of him.  
“Funny, he says the same about you.”  
“He talks a lot.”  
“That he does.”  
“Did he tell you not to come here, any more?”  
“Did you see that in your crystal ball?”  
“No, in my coffee grounds.”  
She rolled her eyes, but winked at him.  
“We just had sex, Geralt. I don’t owe you an explanation and you can keep drinking here, without having to worry, if you want.”  
“Hmm.” he scowled slightly.  
“I never said you owe me anything.”  
“I know.”  
“I just want to know if you are all right.”  
She laughed a little.  
“No, you just want to fuck me again.”  
“Both can be true.”  
She exhaled loudly, rubbing her temple.  
“Is it true that you’re in a relationship?”  
“Do you care?”  
“I do not not care.”  
“It’s an open relationship.”  
“Hmm. So can you promise that I won’t get beaten up by a jealous boyfriend?”  
A nervous chuckle shook her shoulders.  
“I can promise that.”  
A shy smile sneaking onto his lips.  
He reached out his arm to cover her hand with his. His thumb drawing gentle patterns on her knuckles. Their eyes locked and the fire kindled once more. There was no turning back from this, they both knew it. Even if it might leave them broken in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

So that is how they left it. Weeks passed, then months. They continued seeing each other regularly. It was hot fiery sex and little conversation, but it didn’t feel necessary. They understood each other like they’d known each other for decades. She read him his cards and he watched her in awe. Then he’d correct her, if she got something wrong. But that happened rarely. He’d tell her about work, some especially fucked up cases. She’d laugh and more often than not give him a tip that helped him to move the case along. They didn’t talk about their families or their pasts or anything dark and difficult. They knew there’d be time for that if this was to last. For now, all they wanted was to escape into each other after a crazy week. No need to explain, no need to complain. Just be and feel desired and respected. 

It had been a long week and she hadn’t seen Geralt for the whole length of it. Her body and mind itched for his company. The mixture of relief and annoyance she felt, when Geralt and Jaskier stepped into the bar that night had her fingertips tingle. Was it already Thursday again? It hadn’t changed anything to know that Jaskier was Geralt’s besty. If possible it caused her to want to see him even less. One appeal of the nature of their relationship was to not have to deal with all the baggage and not have to face the judgement of family and friends. She forced a smile when they approached her. Jaskier wasn’t nearly as good as her at masking his feeling upon stepping into her presence.  
They exchanged greetings, before an awkward silence fell upon them. Geralt broke it by clearing his throat.  
“You mind getting us two beers, Yen?” He asked softly, cautiously.  
She turned on her heels without comment.  
Jaskier looked up at him, one eyebrow slightly elevated.  
“Yen? Really?”  
Geralt jabbed him with the point of his elbow to shut him up as she returned with the requested.  
“Playing the same set as always then?”  
She asked Jaskier, leaning toward them, popping out one hip.  
“Why yes, that’s what I get paid for after all, isn’t it. Which leads me to the conclusion that people like it. Except you.”  
“You get paid to perform. Not to get stuck with the same lame songs, over and over, again.”  
“You better not have just called my songs lame, you..”  
“O.K. kids. We get it. Why don’t you get stared on your thing, Jask?” Geralts rumbling voice interrupted their bickering as he slapped his massive hand on Jaskiers back.  
Muttering something inaudible under his breath he took off towards the tiny stage at the back of the room.  
“I have the feeling that you actually really like each other, you just don’t know what to do with all the emotion.” His eyes sparkled with amusement as he sat down.  
“Like little children you mean.”  
“Exactly.”  
“Please. Do you like his music?”  
“I wouldn’t listen to it by myself, I guess. But I can appreciate it.”  
“Yennefer!” Vilgerfortz sharp voice startled her. Rolling her eyes at Geralt she walked over to him.  
“That guy is here a lot now.” Vilgerfortz whispered into her ear.  
She shrugged, trying to maintain an indifferent expression.  
“So?”  
“You know I don’t appreciate you hooking up with clients, right?”  
“Who says, I’m hooking up with him? I’m just flirting so that he comes back and drinks more.  
I’m actually looking out for you.”  
Vilgerfortz scoffed, completely ignoring her, as always.  
“Does Istredd now you’re fucking a 2 meter tall fitness model on the regular?”  
“I don’t know since when that’s any of your business.”  
Geralt observed exasperated how Vilgerfortz curled his fingers around her shoulder as he leaned toward her an unnecessary amount. He couldn’t hear what he was saying, but it didn’t slip his attention how he threw him a look every now and then with a smug grin on his lips. He didn’t notice that his fists were clenched until Yennefer returned to him, after she had waited for Vilgerfortz to disappear into the staff room again.  
“Is he always that handsy?”  
“Feeling possessive, are you?”  
Geralt scoffed.  
“No, but he’s you boss. He has no business touching you like that.”  
“He’s a creep, I know. But so far he has kept his hands above my waist and off my boobs.”  
She shrugged and Geralt frowned.  
“You are o.k. with it?”  
“I’d rather he didn’t, but what am I gonna do? I don’t want to quit my job, just cuz he likes to be controlling. He doesn’t scare me.”  
“Hmm. Just say the word and I’ll fuck him up good. He will never dare to even look at you funny again.”  
“Jesus, Geralt. I don’t need that energy around. It’s not helping. I can take care of myself.”  
“I know. I just don’t like that he thinks he can disrespect you like that and get away with it.. it’s infuriating.”  
“I don’t have to put up with it. I can quit and find another job in the blink of an eye if he crossed a line. So until then, I chose to stay, because I love this bar. So much I’m even willing to work on Thursdays.”

Geralt got drunk that night. Drunker than Yennefer had ever seen him and it brought out a side of him that she had not expected. He danced alone in front of Jaskier and when he finished his set Geralt treated him differently. His hands lingered on the small of his back as he coaxed him toward the bar, flashing his teeth at her demanding Whiskey for everyone. And it didn’t slip her attention when he slapped Jaskier on the ass, causing the musician to yelp and turn bright red. When she placed the two glasses in front of them, Geralt was whispering something into his ear provoking high pitched giggles and even redder cheeks. When Geralt excused himself to go have a piss she leaned toward Jaskier.  
“Did you two ever..”  
“Did we ever..what?”  
“Fuck, did you ever fuck?”  
“Why do you ask?”  
“Just the way he looks at you.”  
“How does he look at me?”  
“Like he wants to eat you.”  
Jaskier stared for a moment.  
“Also he slaps you on the ass like quite a lot.”  
He didn’t answer but avoided her eyes and sipped on his drink nervously.  
Yennefer’s lips curled in amusement.  
“Are you jealous of me?”  
He scoffed dramatically, slamming his gin and tonic onto the counter.  
“Jealous of you? Hardly.”  
Then after a small silence.  
“Don’t toy with him. He looks and acts all tough, but he’s very soft inside.”  
“I know.”

“Geralt?”  
“Hm.”  
They lay tangled under the sheets, after Jaskier had helped her to get him home. In spite of being absolutely shit faced he had still managed to fuck her brains out. His eyes were closed and he was on the verge of falling asleep, his fingers drawing lazy circles on her stomach.  
“You and Jaskier used to fuck, didn’t you?”  
“How do you know?”  
“Well, you didn’t exactly hide your affection for him tonight.”  
“Are you mad?”  
“Why would I be?”  
“Dunno. Are you jealous?”  
“No.”  
“It was a long time ago. There are no hard feelings.”

***

She didn’t talk to him, didn’t call, just sent him a text. A text. 

LET'S TAKE A BREAK.

He tried to call her, but she didn’t pick up  
He wanted to go to the Bar and ask her what’s wrong, but he didn’t.  
If she needed a break then he had to respect that.  
So he drank alone at home that night and threw himself into work for the next week.  
When he did decide to stop by the bar it was with the excuse to see Jaskier perform. As much as he didn’t want to disrespect her need for space, he needed to know if she was o.k.  
But the person behind the counter wasn’t her. Which was unusual as Jaskier would regularly complain about the fact that she always worked the nights that he played there.  
“Sorry.” He leaned over the counter, so that the bartender, he didn’t recognize could hear him well.  
“do you know where I can find Yennefer?”  
The woman shrugged.  
“She called in sick a week ago. Haven’t heard from her since.”  
“Oh, o.k. Thanks.” He managed a cracked smile.  
Should he go to her place and check on her? What if she was really sick? The idea vanished, when he remembered that he had never actually been at her place. He had no idea where she lived. Asking for her address was probably a stretch. Or was it?  
“You left me that day,  
left me in a haze,  
left me that way,  
oh babe,  
I’m drowniiiiing..”  
Jaskier sang and Geralt shuddered. He sighed and decided to try and call her. It rang and rang, but she didn’t pick up. He wasn’t surprised.  
“You know, I advice you to let her go. That woman is trouble.”  
The dark haired creep of her boss had walked up to him, a clammy hand on Geralt’s shoulder.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well just that. She’s with Istredd and then she fucks you..”  
Geralt scowled at him and jerked his arm away from his touch.  
“It’s not you place.”  
“Well, but I think it is. She’s my best employee.”  
“Exactly. You’re her boss, she’s your employee. This is a personal matter and none of your business.”  
“It is of interest to me, if she disrupts business by fucking my clients.”  
Geralt felt searing anger slowly creep up his bones.  
“You better watch what you’re saying.”  
He raised his arms in defeat, but had a smug grin on his lips.  
Geralt forced himself to walk away from the moment, before he did something he’d regret.  
On his way out he texted her:

SORRRY TO BOTHER YOU, BUT I HAPPENED TO DROP BY THE BAR TODAY AND THEY SAID YOU'RE SICK.  
JUST WANT TO KNOW IF YOU'RE OK.

She didn’t reply, until his apartment door closed behind him.

I CALLED IN SICK, I'M NOT REALLY SICK, GERALT. I NEED SOME TIME TO SORT SOME THINGS OUT.

He sighed, pressing his thumb into the bridge of his nose. 

OK, WHENEVER YOU NEED TO TALK, YOU KNOW I'M HERE.

No response after that. He would have to contempt with that for now.

***

His phone ringing caught him by surprise, lying on his bed, about ready to fall asleep.  
When he saw who was calling his heart picked up it’s pace.  
“Yen.”  
“Hey.” Her voice was small.  
“Hey. How are you?”  
“Better.”  
“I’m glad.”  
“Can you come over?”  
“Of course.”

It took him no more than 15 minutes to get to her flat. As it turned out, she had basically been living across the street from him. She opened the door after the first shrill ring of the bell, a shy smile on her lips. But deep, dark circles under her eyes, her lips dry and chapped, skin pale, cheeks a little sunken in. He frowned.  
“Yen..”  
“Thanks for coming.” She offered  
“Of course.”  
She stepped up and let him envelop her with his strong arms. Her scent was as intoxicating as ever. And the intimate familiarity he felt upon smelling it calmed his nerves.  
“How are you?” He eventually asked, when she released him.  
“I broke up with Istredd.” She blurted it out like it had been on the tip of her tongue all this time.  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.”  
After a short silence, she stepped back and gestured him to come inside.  
Her apartment was small, but well furnished, so that the space didn’t seem that confined. Carpets with oriental embroidery lay on the floor and large fabrics with Mandalas imprinted on them hung from the walls. For some reason he briefly thought about Jaskier and how he would love the acoustic of her space. All sorts of crystals lay sprawled out on the top of a small shelf, which was stuffed with books. It screamed Yennefer, the mysterious clairvoyant. The thought made him smile.  
“Have you been living here alone?” He didn’t say it, but she knew what he was asking.  
“Officially I lived with Istredd, but this has always been only mine. My escape. I have never brought anyone here.”  
The last sentence hung in the air, as they eyed one another. He swallowed.  
“Are you o.k?”  
She nodded a bit too enthusiastically.  
“Yeah, you know. A break up...”  
“Did you do it because of me?” Geralt was tired of the tip toeing around each other and so dared to be direct. She didn’t seem to mind.  
“I didn’t do it for you. But maybe you offered me a new perspective.”  
A shadow crossed her face and she lowered her gaze to the floor, holding onto her elbows.  
He felt her pain and all he wanted to do was kiss it better. So he reached for her, pulled her close to his warm chest and held her. Slowly her body relaxed against his, remembering the feel of him and how he used to make everything feel lighter. How he could just wipe her mind and rid her of her demons just with a touch and a whisper. It felt even better now that she had left Istredd behind her. The mark he had left on her remained, dull and throbbing. But she was hopeful that it would fade with time and Geralt’s kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story took a bit of a u-turn from what I originally had planned.   
> And I was hesitant about posting it, but then I thought nobody gives a shit and it's my FIC so who cares =D
> 
> So I'm introducing jaskier into the romance portion of the fic.   
> It's still heavily centred around Yen & Geralt tho so..

They were lying in her bed, the after shocks of the orgasm still radiating heat up from her core, calming her. Geralt’s eyes were closed, a faint smile on his lips, red and swollen from kissing her. She knew he wasn’t asleep, yet. But the fact that he looked like he could be gave her the courage to confide in him.  
“I’ve known him since I was 15. He is the first person that I ever felt connected to, the only person up until I met you. My best friend and only friend for most of my life. He took me how I was and I was different back then.”  
Geralt opened his eyes.  
“Different how?”  
He was observing her intently as he lay on his side, head propped up on his elbow. Taking a deep breath she looked straight into his ember eyes.   
“I had a severe case of scoliosis growing up. So bad that I couldn’t stand up straight. I looked hideous. Of course I got bullied for it badly and for a long time I was convinced that no one could ever love me looking like that.. but then I met Istredd and he was the first and the only one who ever managed to look past my deformity and see me for me..That is something I will never forget. And as much as I feel connected to you, I will never know if you would have seen me the same then, you know?”  
His brows pulled together and he reached out his hand to stroke over her cheek gently.  
“I wish I could earnestly tell you that I would have seen you the same way, but I can’t..”  
“I don’t blame you. I don’t know that I would see you for you if you had walked into that bar a hunchback..”  
He traced a finger from her brow, over her cheekbone down to her jaw.   
“But that’s in the past. I see you now. You’re still you.”

The next Thursday, Geralt had to work. When he wasn’t there to act as a buffer between Jaskier and her, they opted to simply avoid one another. It was a relatively slow night and so she caught herself actually pausing to watch him perform once or twice. She couldn’t deny that there was something about him, when he did what he loved. Something in the air that you could just taste. An energy, a power. He exuded confidence. It’s not like she couldn’t understand why Geralt used to sleep with him. The way he carried himself, when he stood on that make shift stage was enthralling. So much so she could look past the music. Just when he was finishing his last song, Vilgerfortz strolled over to her, as always seeking unnecessary contact. Turning to face him she took a cautionary step backwards.  
“Yes, boss?” She raised her eyebrows expectantly.  
“Where’s your body guard? Did he already get tired of you?”  
“Seriously, Vilg. You need to stop.”  
He looked at her innocently batting his lids.  
“Come one, Yen. You can trust me.”  
It took all her self control not to laugh in his face.  
“I don’t care to talk about it. Especially not with you.”  
His face dropped and his lips pursed in exasperation. The hand he had never removed from her arm tightened and his nails dug into her skin uncomfortably.   
“I meant to tell you that you need to cover Sarah’s shifts this weekend.” He all but growled at her. Yanking her arm from his hold she glared at him.  
“I can’t this weekend.”  
“I’m not asking you to do the shifts. I’m telling you.”  
“You act like a god damn child, Vilg. This isn’t going to work for you every time.”  
He chuckled bitterly.  
“As long as I am the boss, I think it is.”  
“Hey there guys!” Jaskier had walked up to them. Yennefer smiled, for once actually happy to see him.  
“I hope I’m not interrupting anything. Your conversation looked quite intense there for a second.”  
He looked at Vilgerfortz pointedly. His eyes danced between her and Jaskier for a moment and upon not finding what he was looking for just threw his hands into the air theatrically as he retreated back to the staff room.  
Yennefer pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing wearily.  
“Man, what’s wrong with that guy? Are you O.K?”  
She thought she detected actual apprehension in his voice.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. He’s.. just bat shit. His Daddy probably failed to praise him for his drawings or something.”  
Jaskier laughed.  
“I didn’t know you could be funny.”  
“And I didn’t know you could be nice.”  
The laughter grew louder.  
“You do know that I’m the nicer one right?”  
“How sure are you about that?”  
He clicked his tongue before holding onto the edge of the counter as he rocked back and forth on his heels.  
“I saw you looking at me. You couldn’t take your eyes off of me, could you?”  
“Don’t get ahead of yourself now mate. There wasn’t much more to look at.”  
She grinned brightly and wordlessly ducked down to get the Tequila.

This time it was Jaskier’s turn to be hung over. But unlike Geralt he still managed to get out of bed and ready for their run in time. Something he happily rubbed into his face when he opened the door for him.  
“That’s the difference between you and I, Ger.”  
“One of many.” Geralt agreed as they fell into a relaxed jog.  
After a moment of silence, in which they found their rhythm, Jaskier eyed his friend pensively.  
“So, I’ve been meaning to ask you.. You and Yennefer..”  
“What happened?” Geralt interrupted him before he could finish.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You know what I mean.”  
“No, I don’t.”  
“You called her by her name and that without the usual tone of resentment. Something happened.”  
Jaskier jumped over a twig, rolling his eyes at him.  
“Why do you have to be so observant?”  
“I guess it comes with the job… would you rather I didn’t notice that you don’t seem to hate her, any more?” He shrugged, smiling wryly.   
“I just hate to admit that you’re right and I was wrong about her.”  
“Ah that. That I can see.”  
They were quiet again as they had to cross a busy street. Once surrounded by greenery again, Geralt kept on prying:  
“So? Are you going to tell me what happened?”  
“Nothing crazy. We drank together.”  
“Hmm. Just like that?”  
“Well..”  
“What?”  
“That slimy dick of a boss was bothering her again and it was an ice breaker, I suppose. We found common ground with our hatred for him.”  
Geralt’s hands curled into fists.  
“What did he do?”  
“You know, the usual. Nothing to be able to execute him for, yet.. Always teetering on the edge that one.”  
“I don’t understand why she puts up with it.”  
“I don’t know. It can be complicated. Apart from him she appears to really love the job..”  
“That might be true, but it’s not like there’s a lack of alternatives here..”  
“She’ll get enough eventually.”  
“I hope so.”  
“So, you didn’t tell me what this is. Is she your girlfriend?”  
Wiggling his brows he nudged him with his elbow.  
“We haven’t labelled anything..”  
“But she left the other guy for you..”  
“She didn’t do it for me.”  
“Sure.” he sounded little convinced.  
“Does it matter, Jask? I really like her, she really likes me. For now that’s enough.”

She didn’t have to ask him twice to come sit by the bar while she worked that Saturday. As long as she was there he didn’t much care about what they did or didn’t do. Free beer and the sight of Yennefer controlling the crowd. What more could he ask for? He immediately noticed the absence of Vilgerfortz, which relaxed him further. The effect it had on Yen was even more noticeable. Her smiles came easily and genuine and her patience with annoying guest seemed endless. Whenever she could, she stopped to lean over the counter and gift him a few kisses and a refill. Truly he wouldn’t have wanted to spend his weekend any other way. The only thing that bugged him was how tired she was in spite of the lifted spirits due to a certain someone’s absence. She had never found out what had so suddenly been so urgent that she had to take the extra shifts. And Geralt had a nagging feeling that the only explanation were her boss’s mind games. When next she took a breather, reaching for his half empty pint and finishing it herself, he leaned close, taking her hand in his.  
“Hey, Yen?”  
“Hm?” She bent forward, as well, their faces mere breaths from another.  
“Aren’t you getting tired of being treated like this?”  
Her smile vanished and she straightened back up, pulling her fingers from his.  
“This again? We’ve been over this, Geralt. Please don’t pressure me. I feel enough pressure around here.”  
He lowered his gaze, the frustration blatant in his eyes.  
“I’m sorry, Yen. It just makes me so angry.. and I can’t do anything..”  
“Look.” Grabbing hold of his stubbled chin, she scratched him affectionately.  
“I appreciate your concern. And I hate him, too. I’m just not ready to make that decision, yet. I want to wait and see. Maybe I’m naive, but I still have hope that he’ll calm down and learn about boundaries..”   
“Hmm.” Capturing her wrist he pressed a kiss into the palm of her hand.  
“That’s a very optimist approach for someone like you..”  
Her jaw dropped.  
“Someone like me? What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“You know what I mean.”  
“I’m not sure I do.”  
He sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
“Don’t take offence, I don’t mean it in any bad way.”  
Before she could retort a group of chatty young women demanded her attention. By the time she returned, she was smiling again.  
“Let’s not fight. He’s not worth it.” She said simply, planting a kiss on his cheeks, leaving behind a fire red lipstick stain.

“Where is our clown? Running late?” She asked Vilgerfortz as he walked past her carrying a box of bourbon.  
“I fired him.” He said nonchalantly.  
“What!? Why?”  
Unfazed by the sharp tone in her voice he set his cargo down before facing her.  
“You sound oddly upset for someone who couldn’t stop complaining about him since he started playing here.”  
“No, that’s.. I.. damn it, Vilg. I changed my mind, O.K.? Why did you fire him?”  
“I didn’t like the way he talked to me the other day.”  
She just stared at him incredulously.   
“Are you serious? I disrespect you all the time and that has never been reason enough for you to fire me.”  
“Well he’s not you, Yen. You’ve been working here for how long? Three years now? He was here a few months. That counts for something.”  
She opened her mouth, but closed it again when she couldn’t think of anything else to say.  
“Besides, it was time to change it up. I can’t have the same music playing every Thursday for the rest of the year.”  
Yennefer scowled at him, crossing her arms defiantly.  
“But you didn’t need to fire him on such a short notice then. You must have told him today. I was talking to him about today’s gig yesterday. You really get off on screwing people over, don’t you?”   
His lips puckered in a strange mix of dismay and amusement.  
“You sure have an odd way of going about choosing your friends.”  
“You know what, Vilg? Fuck you. I quit.”  
His face fell in shock as she turned on her heels and stormed out of the bar.

The first person she called wasn’t Geralt.  
“Jask?”  
“Hey.” There was a hint of defeat in his voice.  
“I just heard. I’m sorry, darling.”  
He sighed deeply.  
“Oh well, you know. It’s probably for the best. It’s not good for an artist to get stuck..”  
“Did he tell you why?”  
“No, it was a very curt text.”  
A bitter laugh rose in her throat.  
“Oh my god. He broke up with you via text? Unbelievable.”  
Jaskier cackled lowly.  
“I know, right? How dare he. Anyway, I’ll live. What are you up to? Aren’t you working?”  
“I just quit.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah.”  
“That’s great. Congrats, we’re free. Do you want to get pissed?”  
“Definitely. I’m calling Geralt.”

When Geralt finally made it to her apartment he nearly kicked down the door, aching to see her.  
The grin he bore when she let him in made her heart flutter and squeal when he swept her up off her feet spinning her around. He didn’tt say anything, just kissed her intensely, drawing a moan from her lips as she slid down his front, until her feet met with the floor, again. Jaskier cleared his throat awkwardly.  
“Hello? I’m still here guys!”  
Yennefer let go of Geralt and meant to step away from him, but he bent down and threw her over his shoulder.  
“Geralt.” She protested, but snickered dumbly, when he swatted her backside affectionately. He carried her into the living room and faced his friend, flushed red and fidgeting with his thumbs.  
“You are such a cave man. Is that the only way you know how to express your joy?”  
He asked him with a condescending tone.   
“He fired you?” Geralt asked, ignoring his comment.  
“I’m sorry about that.” He offered.  
“Oh well. It’s probably for the best”  
Geralt hummed in agreement.  
“Probably.”  
“Uh, excuse me. How dare you talk over my ass so casually?” Came Yennefer’s voice from behind Geralt’s shoulder. Jaskier rotated his eyes as Geralt set her down gently not without pulling her right back to his side once she stood on her own legs again.  
“So, what do you say, you nut jobs? Are we going dancing or what?”


End file.
